Chandelier
by Aliquis
Summary: Phantom of the Opera based: The views of a man, eternally suffering within the walls of the Opera Gariner, looking upon the splendour of the chandelier; recanting the painful memories of his lifetime.


C h a n d e l i e r   
By: Nina Zendejas 

The shimmering shards of crystalline   
Staring, in a trance   
What secrets do you hold dear, placid void?   
Were you always this content?   
Proud and bold you swing from chain   
But does it meet it's end?   
A thin, transparent flicker   
Ah! The stars, all a glimmer   
In it's burning, embers fire   
Set a blaze atop a crown of wax   
Candles, gleaming in the dark!   
The rusted wires, bronze and silver   
Draw attention as buds in winter   
They form the line   
Painting tapestries of time's ago   
When mystery reigned and music soared!   
Ah, dear chandelier, what of your muse?   
Inanimate though you are, you sing!   
Sing of sorrow, sing of joy   
The soul of music rests within your memory,   
Of a boy, wanting a kiss   
A peck, none the less   
A mother's revulsion and horror   
At such a prospect....   
The Angel of Music has soared with you!   
Whilst the Angel of Darkness, feigning disposition-   
Crying with you   
The diamond tears of hate, joy betrayal   
ALl which sparkle in the light   
The ray's of triumph   
Pure as gold   
In child-like delight   
SPring fourth through thy fountain of knowledge   
Blessing us with your presence   
Of passion   
It is a rapid disease   
The darkness succumbs all senses   
And the mind is at ease   
Surely now you may rest,   
Gentle spirit   
Such lucid patterns play upon your countenance   
And, now you sleep   
For you have brought the velvet thunder to a close   
Smooth as rain, firm as silk   
Upon that day of shattering doom   
When a man, dressed as night   
Cut thy wings   
And cast thee into Hell   
Earth is Hell, where people roam   
Death, has taken it's toll   
ANd he is gone   
He is no more   
But, his spirit will live on   
In these walls, beyond the stage   
Within thy glass of pearly sage   
Only you would know...   
Times of present, times of past   
All within your confinement   
And, lore!   
What more suprises will you have in store?   
Shall you fall as once before?   
In a dance with Lucifer upon a a dancing floor-   
Of jewels   
Precious gems, that of a voice   
Which make your heart a flutter   
The diamond drops play in the wind   
Dark stories of the north   
And deep into this cellar shall you live   
Forevermore....   
The firearms   
The horrid screams   
Lodged within your sphere-like-   
Deep...   
Forever within your soul, the shrine is weak   
And the future, more than bleak   
Returning once again   
The spirit, of an extraordinary being   
To haunt the catacombs which he dwells   
In a game of man or beast   
You know not the difference   
Surely he shall win the day?   
With his child bride, born of day   
All, is at bay....   
The shadows dim   
And all you see   
Is a room, with just you and me   
And I ponder upon such excellence   
The grand stature of your countenance   
Ignite your soul once again!   
Great chandelier, hold no mercy!   
Sold my soul, to the devil   
The first I set my eyes upon a christening maid...   
Perhaps she would have stayed,   
Had she not reveled in the horror, that is my face...   
The music flows   
Steady, as a stream   
As I awaken from this dream   
Of story and mirth   
Of Angel of Devil   
When shall I have my wings?!   
As you, oh mocking fellow   
Curse me with my memories   
And bless me with your touch   
Of immortal warmth   
Tell me now, my friend   
How do you live, in all your splendor?   
It surely must be grand   
All the love, of every gender   
Gazing upon your silken brass   
Of marble and foe   
THe world is at your feet   
Great chandelier   
It doats on you!   
Lead not your life in spite-   
But, bask in all all your glamour-   
In the limelight!   
Kiss the stars   
It is your tomb   
So say's, the patrons at the Opera....   
And through each gentle, fossil slit   
A creation is re-born   
In an illuminensence, that take's spectacle form   
Each crystal empire stone,   
In outlandish display   
Eloquently resounding,   
Do not delay-   
Great chandelier!   
Hold your head up high   
FOr, the time grow's nigh   
whenst my life shall meet it's end...   
A maddening pain, within my soul   
And soon my heart will take its toll-   
When I can bear no more.   
Dear chandelier, my confidence   
My reason to live on-   
For you show, that no matter what-   
The show, must go on ...   



End file.
